Glow
by The Arkham Knight
Summary: *A/N: I WILL UPDATE THIS SOMEDAY..in 2017..* The spectral boy that protects children with his bravery and imagination meets a girl in distress and befriends her. Their friendship will soon become something more as this young spirit finds out that he has been void of company and attention, love and affection. NighlightxOC


**This is my first time uploading and I am pretty much a beginner at writing a chapter story (I'm still in high school)**

**The italics are the little comments/thoughts the characters have**

**Please enjoy! :)**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the GOC series created by the amazing William Joyce._**

* * *

**_Chapter 1 - Night_  
**

* * *

There was the night breeze that swept past the spectral boy high above the clouds. He was thinking thoroughly about what the future would hold for him. This boy had been living in the stars for a very long time, literally. He rested upon one of the brightest stars, his star was like his own little haven, big enough for him to rest on and peacefully quiet. He was protected from the burn of the glowing star because he was a special spirit. His place was far from the Man in the Moon yet he could hear him as if he were a whisper away.

Stellar is his loyal moonbeam friend that stays by his side, and likes to get playful. Stellar was the only being Nightlight had been able to talk to, for there were no spirits he would catch at night besides the Sandman, but Nightlight chose to be polite and not intrude during his job running errands for Man in Moon. Stellar brought company to the young spirit from the start of his existence.

The name of the magical star boy was Nightlight, protector of imagination and bravery. He was one of Man in Moon's best knights of the kingdom. Nightlight wore a dark suit that glowed brightly in the darkness, most importantly at night when the children would get scared of the darkness that seized their room during a torment of nightmares. The king of darkness and fears, was Pitch Black, also known as the Boogeyman. Nightlight would sing lullabies to the children which sometimes translated into soft tunes of the wind that caressed their ears with sweet dreams. Besides the sandman which had the job of spreading dreams, Nightlight helped children cope when they are awake at night. Even though the children cannot see him, he takes away memories of the horrible nightmares they experienced.

Nightlight was humming the lullaby he had created for Man in Moon as an infant. He hummed this lullaby to children, but when he was feeling lonely he would hum it to himself as well for comfort. Stellar would often be chatting about with all the other moonbeams and making errands for Man in the Moon to keep the belief system in order. While Nightlight was humming his lullaby, he heard a faint screaming coming from below; Earth. Nightlight had been resting upon his star waiting for something to happen that night so he could comfort a child in need. He flew off his star and sped through the clouds on a warm summer night. The screaming of a girl could be heard as he neared closer to the source of the noise. It had led him into the woods which was a peculiar place to be sleeping at. Is her house in the middle of a forest? The screaming sounded very frightful in fear of something. Louder the screaming became until he rested his feet upon the dry grass of the field filled with tall trees. He noticed it had been at least a mile away from the small town he had past full of lights, contrasting with the dark forest in the night. Small crying whimpers could be heard as the girl seemed to calm down. The spectral boy turned a corner of a tree, and there she was in an infamous fetal position. As Nightlight looked down at her, he could see she was a tall child, in fact she was tall because she was in a teenager.

Nightlight had never been alerted by the crying of a child above the age of ten, rarely up to the age of twelve because that's the point when kids grow up fast and seem to have grown out of their fears of darkness. The girl was gasping in panic and had her head hidden under her arms. Nightlight quietly walked towards her not for the worry of being noticed, (he can't be seen anyways) but because he didn't know what would happen to the girl by the time when he stood closer to her. Worry of seeing the girl cry, he stopped 4 feet away from her, staff in hand and began to hum his lullaby soft enough for her to hear. The young girl was still shaken for whatever could have caused her to scream, but she was calming, head in arms and between her knees. Nightlight had the urge to put his arms around her shoulders in an embrace of care like he did with other children, yet he resisted, afraid of having her push him away, when he knew for a fact that she couldn't even see or feel him.

The girl was in sniffles and was still looking down, a headband made of what looked to be diamonds glistened from the moonlight captured Nightlight's eyes. _They look like polished moon rocks_. He had kept staring at her dark chocolate hair for so long that he hadn't notice the girl tilt her head up towards his direction. Leaning against his tall glowing staff, gripping it with both hands, Nightlight decided to look at her face, curiosity filled in his eyes. He noticed her skin was a light olive tone, with a unique beauty mark underneath her eye. Her lips were the color of dark raspberries, eyes a warm hazel, and cheeks stained with tears. His eyes moved back to hers realizing that she was staring at something in front of her. The unaware boy looked back and saw nothing but dark trees. _Could there be something out there?_ Turning his head back towards the young girl, he caught her eyes and realized they were making direct eye contact, a slight shock going through Nightlight. Never had Nightlight been in a situation where it felt like the child knew he was there. Children hadn't known that it was actually Nightlight that comforted them with emotion.

The silence of eye staring lasted twelve long seconds, when it felt like more than minutes for the two young beings. Nightlight had been paralyzed in a trance of thoughts going through his head wondering if the girl was seeing through or at him, eyebrows raised. The girl moved her eyes from his and quickly scanned his form.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked demandingly, a look of uneasiness.

Nightlight flinched at her voice, not just because it was directed at him, but the harshness of it was the first he heard in many centuries. Thinking through, he had not met any people who had been harsh towards him or anyone, mind the infamous boogeyman who came with it naturally. In shock he didn't know how to handle the situation. The boy stayed silent, like he spent most of his life as an immortal. He took a small step back and the girl unlocked her arms and gripped the grass roughly into her hands, this time giving him a small glare and a purse of her lips, impatient.

"I swear if you don't answer me, I will scream that some creepy kid is bothering me!"

"..Um.." was all the spectral boy could manage, a loss of words and feeling awkward that someone is actually demanding an answer from him. Not having much experience with people and direct conversation he held his breath. What he said next was only what a spirit like him was expected to react, "You see me…." he swallowed his dry throat and already out of breath.

"Of course I can, you're whole body is glowing, who are you? ..What are you?" Not knowing what he meant by 'see him'. _Is he crazy?_

She did a double take to see that the boy was handling a tall pointy object that looked a bit dangerous and the eerie white glow covering his dark armor clad body. The way he dressed looked like he came from a storybook fairytale, set in a royal palace. His hair was the whitest she'd ever seen softly flowing in the slight wind, besides people who bleach to burn their hair white. His haircut was asymmetrical, short above the ear on his left, just below his chin on the other side. A face that looked friendly yet brave, brilliant green eyes and a natural tug at the corners of his mouth that made him look like he was in a pleasant mood all the time. _He looks like a glowing prince_. She found him royally handsome; charming in looks.

Nightlight pointed at the sky with his glowing finger, she looked up and there was the moon, shining the brightest than she's ever seen it before.

"I come from the night skies, I mean no harm. May I have permission to ask why you are upset?" Nightlight's voice was gentle, barely above a whisper, showing that he was friendly and only coming in peace. His voice was made of light and care to the girl's ears, having an accent and manners that would come from royalty in an English manner. A tone filled with only kindness.

The young girl stayed put for a few more moments, staring ahead in blank. She looked at the ground and pushed herself off of the tree that held her back. As she stood, Nightlight noticed the girl's attire, a dark eggplant colored dress covered in lace that draped to her knees, a black leather jacket and a pair of combat boots. Her attire making her look menacingly elegant if one could put those words together, and she stood up to Nightlight's shoulders, considering he was an average height at 5 feet and 8 inches.

She kept her gaze at the ground while she spoke, "I was at a friend's house and decided to walk home by myself, I know how stupid of me right?" She blamed herself, "There came some creeper out of the dark and decided to chase me into the woods with a knife in his hand, he caught in easy time and pushed me against this tree. I screamed as loud as I could for help, naturally, he ran away most likely afraid of getting caught." She was waiting for the boy to leave or tell her how vulnerable she was for leaving alone at night without any tools of self-defense like pepper spray on hand, which she admitted to herself she left at home.

Instead he simply asked, "Are you hurt?" Taking a step forward and reaching his hand out as if to touch her shoulder. She lifted her head to look up at him surprised at his concern.

"Not really, he just managed to scratch my neck with his dumb blade." She touched her throat and there was a trickle of blood from a not so little scratch. She managed a quick hiss at the pain. Nightlight pulled her hand away from the wound and spread his hand at the air in front of her neck. Using some magic collected from moonbeams, his staff glowed brightly at the spear shaped moon rock. The light magic was seen floating into his hand, the light transferred into the girl's bright red wound. The girl stayed put with an eyebrow quirked up in confusion unsure if she was only dreaming, looked at the spectral boy concentrating with a strong gaze at the injury.

The light seemed to diminish as the boy finished his performance. He stood back and smiled at his handy-work.

"It's gone." Nightlight reassured, pleased at the skin clear of any scars.

* * *

**Yay for my first ever chapter, woot!**

**Fun fact: When I write in third person, I think of an old lady reading the story out loud to some children in a sweet storybook telling voice. . . ****:P**

**Please review for any thoughts you have and stay tuned for any updates!**


End file.
